Nada es perfecto
by KaAn
Summary: bueno que puedo decir? empece mal con el titulo... pero es mi primer R! que emocion! no es muy fuerte pero creo que no deberian leerlo niños... es un ET leanlo y denme su opinion! dejen reviews! dependiendo sus comentarios hare mas capitulos...


Nada es perfecto  
Capitulo 1  
  
Hola a todos!!! Como están?? Wow! Aun no puedo creer que yo haya escrito esto... algo me esta pasando... jejeje es mi primer R, no se que tal les parecerá, lo hice con ayuda claro... digamos que mi mente aun era ligeramente pura... pero si habia algo de pureza ahora ya no hay _ (Jajaja ni yo me lo creo!!!) bueno los dejo con el fic, esta algo corto... pero bueno!! Lean y juzguen!!  
  
**********************  
  
-El crepúsculo es hermoso, no te parece? -Pero, es mucho mas hermoso teniéndote a mi lado  
  
Al oír este comentario, Tomoyo se sonrojó ligeramente. Los brazos de Eriol rodearon la cintura de Tomoyo, luego apoyó su rostro en el hombro de su novia, aquella con la cual compartiría el resto de su vida, y lentamente sus labios comenzaron a recorrer el cuello de ella.  
  
Tomoyo se estremeció al sentir esos cálidos, rojos y carnosos labios sobre su suave piel blanca, el depositaba tiernos besos en su cuello. Ella se sorprendió ante tal demostración de amor. El la acercó mas, una brisa movió los cabellos de la joven, los cuales rozaron su hermoso rostro masculino. El sintió un escalofrío recorrerle toda la espalda.  
  
Las manos de el se deslizaron lentamente desde la cintura de ella hasta sus caderas. Ella cerró los ojos, cogió sus manos, lo alejo y se dirigió a la terraza, cuando llego a esta, volteo para mirar hacia la alcoba. El observaba cada uno de sus movimientos, al igual que admiraba esa bella figura cubierta con esas molestosas ropas.  
  
Tomoyo se sentó en el muro de la terraza mirando directamente a los ojos azules de Eriol. Este ya no pudo contener mas sus obvios impulsos masculinos y en menos de un segundo ya había llegado hasta ella y la hacia su prisionera rodeándola con sus fuertes brazos  
  
Ella anhelaba ponerlo impaciente: quería que el la desease mas para que el momento sea mas "especial"  
  
El ya no podia contener sus sentimientos, la amaba, la deseaba, la necesitaba...  
  
Primero le desabrocho el vestido y este cayó rápidamente al suelo, El joven de ojos azules la observo con admiración, ella se sonrojó, a pesar de que este procedimiento lo habían realizado muchas veces, no dejaba de sentirse un poco avergonzada cuando se encontraba desnuda frente a los ojos de Eriol, aunque el deseo podía mas que la vergüenza...  
  
El la beso con pasión, una pasión desenfrenada, con sed de su cuerpo, la beso nuevamente por todo el cuello y siguió descendiendo....  
  
Cuando acabo de besar todo su cuerpo, sintió que ella lo acercaba mas a si misma y, ágilmente, le quitaba la camisa, pero Eriol no quiso quedarse sin hacer nada, así que con un movimiento rápido le quito la prenda superior y comenzó a acariciar su delicada espalda.  
  
Así continuaron hasta liberarse de toda prenda de ropa que cubría sus cuerpos  
  
Lentamente y cuidando de no lastimar a su compañera, Eriol la recostó, al principio ella se estremeció un poco por la brisa fría que traía consigo el mar, pero se acostumbró, la calidez del cuerpo de Eriol la hacía olvidar donde estaba, solo pensaba en el, claro! En que mas podía pensar! Siguieron así, disfrutando el uno del otro con las muchas caricias que se repartieron  
  
Hasta que las caricias no fueron suficientes  
  
Faltaba algo mas, justo lo mejor de todo, la tomo por la espalda y acomodo sus piernas alrededor de el  
  
Tomoyo no protesto, solo se dejo llevar por los movimientos de su novio  
  
-Ya basta de juegos, no?- pensó  
  
Tan distraídos estaban en lo suyo que no notaron una presencia  
  
Una presencia mágica  
  
Que no era precisamente buena  
  
Los estaba observando  
  
Lo había visto todo, desde el comienzo de su juego hasta acabar en múltiples orgasmos allá en la terraza, y finalmente caer rendidos, pero satisfechos, por el cansancio  
  
-Así que la reencarnación de Clow si tenía un punto débil.... - murmuro una voz que se confundía con el silbido del viento  
  
Vio como estaban abrazados, sus cuerpos mas unidos de lo que normalmente estarían si los hubiera visto en la calle  
  
Eso era un hecho  
  
-Disfruten por ahora, que mas adelante no podrán - volvió a decir la voz- yo me encargare personalmente de eso  
  
CONTINUARA....  
  
mmmm..... que triste... es el capitulo mas corto de un fic que he hecho en toda mi vida.... pero que tal me quedo?? En un principio todo iba a ser R pero unos amigos me aconsejaron que le ponga trama para que no aburra a mis lectores... si es que tengo, claro esta.... U_U solo espero no haberlos espantado y dejen reviews!! Eso me sube mucho el autoestima y hace que den mas ganas de escribir!!! los esperare con ansias!! Pero... no me dejen esperando si?? Hasta la próxima!!! 


End file.
